Another World
by SisAngel
Summary: When Shawn makes a wish it takes a turn for the...weird? Somehow switching places with someone who lives in an alternate reality, they have to work together to catch a killer, save everyone and get back to their own worlds. AU if you didn't notice xD
1. Another Day, Another Bike Accident

**The idea for this fic hit me like a ton of bricks when I watched the Famous Jett Jackson movie for the first time in ten years. If you have ever seen that movie, you may already know what I'm doing :D**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own it. But I wish I owned a Norton! They're so cool!**

**By the way, you can just guess for yourself what movie they were coming out of, because I don't really know. I just know there were a few body-swap movies out around that year.**

* * *

1988

"That was horrible," Gus commented as he and Shawn walked out of the movie theater.

"Gus, don't be a stale Cheeto, that movie was awesome and you know it," Shawn defended. "Wouldn't it be so cool to swap bodies with each other for a day?"

"With you? Oh heck no," Gus shook his head quickly.

"Why not?" asked Shawn, sounding offended.

"For starters, when's the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Shawn was silent.

"Exactly."

Present Day

It had been a long day of chasing a criminal, running from the criminal, pointing and laughing at the criminal as he was arrested, and running from the criminal some more. And as Shawn entered his laundromat-turned-apartment, all he wanted to do was take a long, hot shower, curl up in bed with a freshly sliced pineapple and any 80's movie he saw in the large collection on Netflix and just crash.

He stripped off his clothes that now smelt like garbage since he had hidden from the murderer in a dumpster until Gus came with Lassiter and Juliet. Turning on the hot water full blast, he stepped into the shower and instantly felt renewed as the day washed off his skin and down the drain. The smell of Pineapple scented shampoo and Old Spice body wash filled the steamy bathroom and brought a calm smile to his face as it soothed him quickly. He sighed in content as he stepped out of the shower when he was done, drying his hair with a towel and going into his room where he got boxers and a t-shirt out of the nightstand drawer and pulled them on, turning on the tv and pulling Netflix up on his Wii. After a quick trip to the kitchen, he settled down with Ferris Bueller's Day Off starting and a bowl of pineapple in his lap.

Not long after the movie started, Shawn fell asleep, the now empty bowl laying beside him as he snored loudly.

The next day, Shawn went straight from his home to the police station, eager to find out if there was another case waiting. What he found, however, was not what he wanted to hear at all.

"He got away?" Shawn nearly shouted as he stared at Juliet completely dumbfounded. "The murderer we caught yesterday? The one that was so pissed he almost tore my head off?"

"He overpowered a rookie and got away on his way here last night," she explained, shrugging. "But don't worry, I'm sure he's long gone by now, why would he risk getting caught just to stick around and get revenge on you?"

"Right," he scoffed. "Why would he want to get revenge on the guy that led the police right to him and then mocked him. You do remember him chasing me for three miles, right?"

"Shawn, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you. We'll have Buzz escort you home and a few officers will take turns staying with you for a few days until we track Dylan Cooper down."

"Jules, I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself."

She smirked. "Says the man that was put in a choke-hold just yesterday.

"He tackled me!" he defended. "Anyway, I'll be fine."

"Alright, but keep your phone charged and on you at all times," Juliet scolded like a mother would on her child's first day of school.

"Yes, mommy," he teased, giving her the smile he only used on her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway and walked away. Shawn turned and left the station, mounting his Norton and heading to the Psych office.

Two blocks away from his destination, however, and Shawn noticed a car behind him with a familiar occupant.

"Crap," he muttered to himself as he prepared for whatever this guy was going to throw at him. He started to change lanes so he could turn off up ahead, but suddenly the car was right behind him with barely any room between it and the bike. Shawn thanked whoever was listening that the road was nearly bare at this time of day as the car tapped him, sending the bike swerving without Shawn's control. He fought with the bike for a moment, but finally got it back in his command. Deciding the best way out of this mess was to try to do a U-turn and head back to the station, he checked his mirrors and saw the murderer's truck farther behind him than he had been and realized this was his only chance. Gripping tight to the handlebars, Shawn pulled his bike to the farthest right lane and in one quick motion, jerked the bike to the left, spinning it in the opposite direction and zooming past the perp's truck before he could hit Shawn head on. Laughing at the jerk in his head, Shawn picked up as much speed as he could to get some distance between him and his attempted murderer before he could follow him, which he was already doing as Shawn saw in his mirrors.

As he saw the police station coming up in the distance, he began to ease off the speed and prepared to come to a stop in front of the entrance. Pulling in quickly, Shawn didn't see the cruiser pulling out of the parking spot until it was too late. He swerved to try and avoid it, but it only caused the bike to nearly turn on it's side, still sending Shawn sliding sideways into the car with a crunch of metal then falling over, the bike falling on top of his right leg.

"Shawn!" he heard Buzz call, who he assumed had been the driver of the cruiser he had hit. "Shawn, are you ok?" he heard him speak again.

There were a few more voices that joined Buzz, but by now his head hurt too badly for him to be able to put faces to them. Shawn felt the bike lifted off his leg, then felt someone pulling him by the underarms and put something soft under his helmet.

"Shawn? Shawn, can you hear me?" said a soft voice that could only belong to one person, who's face suddenly became clear as she opened the visor over his face.

"Jules?" he whispered as he blinked up at her and she smiled down at him. "Where's Cooper?"

"Cooper? You saw him?"

"In an old grey Dodge pickup, plate number V92 XP3. He chased me all the way here until I crashed."

"I'm sorry, Shawn. I didn't see you coming," Buzz said from somewhere beside him.

"No worries, Buzz, I was coming up fast," Shawn wheezed as he sat up slowly, taking his helmet off.

"Take it easy, Spencer," said Lassiter from behind Buzz, though Shawn didn't even noticed him until he spoke.

"I'm ok," he insisted.

"If you're sure," Juliet nodded and stood as Buzz helped Shawn up.

Stumbling a bit, Shawn quickly got his balance, thankful that his leg hadn't been crushed under the bike. They all four went back into the precinct, Shawn limping just slightly as his knee was aching just a bit.

"Cooper nearly ran me off the rode twice," Shawn stated as he sat down next to Juliet's desk. "I pulled a U-turn and made it back here."

"McNab, run the plate and see what comes up. And put out a BOLO for the truck," Lassiter ordered and the young officer went off to do as he was told.

"Shawn, are you sure you're ok?" Juliet asked looking at him worriedly.

"Your worry touches me, Jules, but I'm fine," he smiled reassuringly as he stood, headed for the men's room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go fix my helmet hair."

The bathroom was empty when Shawn walked in and straight for the sinks. Leaning with his hands on the middle one, he stared into the mirror and at his flattened hair. Sighing, he turned on the faucet and ran his hands under the water, then ran them through his hair, spiking it up on top. Turning off the water, he went back to leaning on the sink.

It was a fleeting thought in his mind, but he wondered what it would be like to be anyone but Shawn Spencer; to have led a different life.

"I wish I could find out," he scoffed, smirking at his reflection as he started for the door.

But then something strange happened.

First, the large mirror stretching across the wall above the three sinks began to shake slightly before the edges began to glow. Shawn took a cautious step back as the mirror shook more violently, the rays of golden light streaming out from behind it and then the reflection suddenly changed slightly. Barely able to see through the bright light surrounding the glass, Shawn saw himself in the mirror but somehow, even though he was dressed the same, he knew it wasn't him. For one thing, he was standing differently, and his face was contorted in wide-eyed shock with none of the puzzlement he knew he had across his own features. And then the other one saw him, suddenly realizing the same thing and looking even more freaked out.

And then something began to pull him. Them, Shawn corrected in his mind as he saw the other Shawn trying to fight the same invisible force that was pulling them toward each other. He tried to pull back, but whatever was doing this was strong, so he continued to inch forward against his will. Grabbing the sink, Shawn kept his feet where they were planted, but he couldn't fight it from pulling him forward and his hand touched the same spot as his reflection, the mirror rippling like water. Looking up from the ripples, Shawn locked wide eyes with his reflection, and then he was pulled through. Suddenly he was flying back from the mirror and slamming his back and head hard against the metal bathroom stall divider, sliding down to the floor slowly, shaking.

_What the hell just happened?_ he thought as he stared dizzily at the suddenly normal mirror for a moment before passing out.

* * *

**Reviews make me so happy! Constructive critisism is great, just be nice :P**


	2. Just Another Day On Set

Here's where we start to get a little crazy :D Thanks to Lost and Sierra for the sweet reviews, I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter :)

Just so you know, I have no idea when or even if they will be doing a musical episode, but a musical-loving girl can dream ;D

And if you're not familiar with the names of the actors, this may help: http: / / www. imdb. com / title / tt0491738 / fullcredits

* * *

It had been a long day on set and everyone on set was tired. Season 6 was coming along nicely and everyone was excited to finally be filming the musical episode in the following week, but they were behind schedule by a few days, so everyone was coming in early and working hard until midnight. It was only barely noon now as James Roday finished reading over his lines for the next scene and he was already tiredly rubbing his eyes. Getting up before dawn and staying on set so late was getting to him and he didn't know how much more he could take. He could see everyone was tired, but it didn't stop them from giving 100% everyday, which he respected.

But for goodness' sake he wanted a nap.

Knowing his next scene in the police station set was almost set up, he figured the closest thing to a power!nap he was going to get was a large cup of coffee and some cold water on his face, and that wasn't even guaranteed to wake him up enough to work. But he thought he should at least try, so he headed for the bathroom, hoping the coffee cart had plenty of espresso left for when he got back.

He walked into the bathroom and straight to the middle sink, turning on the faucet and running his hands under the water before splashing some on his face. Turning it off, he groped the wall with his eyes closed and found the paper towel dispenser, pulling out a few and drying his face and hands. He sighed as he tossed the wadded up paper into the trash bin and leaned back on the sink, staring into the mirror at his reflection.

"Shawn Spencer doesn't have to work this hard, he has it easy," he mumbled.

But then something strange happened.

The mirror large mirror hanging above the three sinks began to shake slightly before the edges started to glow. James took a step back as the mirror shook more violently, the light now blinding as it framed the glass. His eyes squinted against the light, and he saw the reflection suddenly change slightly. When he saw his reflection, locking wide eyes, he somehow felt in his gut that it wasn't him looking back. How and who, he didn't know, but it still freaked him out even more than the possessed window-like mirror he was staring through.

And then something began to pull him. Them, James corrected in his mind as he saw the other him trying to fight the same invisible force that was pulling them toward each other. He tried to fight it, but whatever was happening was too strong, so he continued inching forward against his will. When his hip hit the sink, he lurched forward, his hands stretching out to catch himself, but to his shock the mirror rippled like water where he and the other James was touching the glass. Looking up from his hand, James locked wide eyes with his reflection, and then was pulled through. Suddenly he was flying back from the mirror and slamming his back and head hard against the metal bathroom stall divider, sliding down to the floor slowly, shaking.

_What the hell just happened?_ he thought as he stared dizzily at the suddenly normal mirror before passing out.

"Shawn?" said a sweet, familiar voice. "Shawn, can you hear me?"

"Spencer, wake up," barked another, less sweet, familiar voice.

He felt a hand gently tap his cheek and he grunted in response, moving his head toward the voices.

"Shawn, open your eyes," said the sweet voice.

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked, his words slightly slurred as he finally pried his eyes open slightly to be greeted by two confused faces. "That's not my name."

"What?" asked Juliet, worry in her eyes.

"Alright, then what's your name?" Lassiter asked, trying to access the situation.

"Are you guys serious?" he demanded, sitting up slightly. "My name is James, you're Maggie, and you're Tim," he said, pointing at them respectively.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Lassiter stood, walking out the open bathroom door and cutting through the small crowd of officers who had gathered.

Juliet just sat there, staring at James in a mix of shock and worry. "Your name is Shawn, and I'm Juliet," she said slowly, her hand on his cheek.

"Very funny, Maggie, but I think you're taking the joke a little too far," he said, smiling at her.

When she remained quietly staring at him in worry, his brow furrowed in confusion and he looked up to the mirror. It reflected the same scene, only he was still unconscious, and Dulé was standing among the others in the bathroom.

"Do you see that?" he asked her, pointing to the mirror.

She looked behind her, then back at him, confused. "See what? The mirror?"

"Yes! No, I mean the reflection!" he stumbled, sitting up straighter. "I'm unconscious, and Dulé's there!"

"Who's Dulé, Shawn?" asked Juliet, humoring him out of pity now until the paramedics got there.

Once it finally clicked in, he looked to Juliet, eyes wide.

"Holy crap," he whispered, getting an even more confused look from Juliet.

Shawn's head began pounding before he even realized he was waking up. In the distance he could hear faint voices, some he recognized and some he didn't.

As he cracked his eyes open slightly, he realized that he was in the precinct men's room, suddenly remembering what had happened. As his eyes shot open and started to adjust to the light, bleary faces of Juliet, Gus, Lassiter, Henry and a few others he didn't recognize came into view.

When did Gus and Dad get here? he asked himself.

"James?" Maggie spoke, looking down at him worriedly. "Can you hear me?"

Brow furrowing in confusion, Shawn looked around the room. Where had that fourth wall gone?

"What?" he asked, trying to sit up. "What's going on?"

"Take it easy," said Dulé, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"When did you get here, buddy?" he asked Dulé.

"What do you remember, James?" Tim asked, kneeling beside Maggie.

"Uh, that my name is not James, for one thing," Shawn stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The three people around him shared uneasy looks with each other before turning back to him.

"Then what is your name?" Maggie asked cautiously.

"Jules, are you ok?" he asked in response.

Maggie's eyes widened in horror.

"Where's that ambulance?" Dulé shouted.

"Ambulance? What? Why do I need that? And why is everyone acting funny?" Shawn demanded, attempting to stand up. As he did this, the mirror's reflection, or lack there of, caught his attention. He saw basically the same scene, only the people in the mirror were different, not to mention the fact that Gus wasn't in it even though he was standing beside him at the moment. As his mind raced to put the pieces together, however unsuccessfully, Shawn's head began to spin partly from the craziness of the situation and partly from his concussion. "What the hell?" he mumbled as he suddenly blacked out, Tim and Dulé catching him just in time.


End file.
